A Weak Gold Heart
by Misaianne
Summary: What if Lucy has a secret on why she can't use that much magic power and was seen weak by many? Oneshot starring NaLu.


Everything was going fine, even if they were struggling but in a blink of an eye, that changed.

"What are y-no! Stop! You can't do this!"

"Hime-sama! Please don't be too rash!" Voices of disapproval and warning rang through the air in the cold dead night. It belongs to two spirits who were engaged in battle trying to fulfill their roles as their owner's protector.

That's right. Them and many other spirits are _her_ protector. Their enemy isn't just the group of evil mages in front of them, they were protecting her from something else.

Something far deadlier than any other monsters and mages.

Something that had been trying to kill their beloved owner.

Something that had been lingering with her through most of her life and had threatened her more than once.

It wasn't fair. How come it could come and kill her while they can't attack it back?

"Virgo! Leo! I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't but I have too! I can't just let you guys suffer just because of a stupid reason!" She knows that this battle will go to nothing if none of the opposite sides tips the scale and she wants to make sure that she was the first one to do so.

"Are you even hearing yourself Lucy?! That stupid reason will surely kill you if you don't stop what you're trying to do! We're going to be okay! Just don't push yourself and stay safe there!" He knows that she was hard headed and stubborn, two qualities that made up his owner named Lucy Heartfilia. Two qualities that had saved him from death back then but he knows that she will be the one that will fall to the clutches of that hated end now if she continues being so.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one to ask you if you're hearing yourself, Leo? You expect me to get behind you as if you're shields and what? Stay safe? I don't think you know me well enough to tell me that! I will fight besides you even if it kills me!" Her earth-colored eyes shined so bright he thought he was looking at stars but he knew that he has no time to stargaze when he saw her hand move to the set of keys bound by a ring on her hips.

She's not going to listen to him, he knows that and it scared him. He shouldn't know that like the back of his hand because a protector shouldn't know that the one they're protecting is going to die!

 _No! Lucy is not going to die! She's Lucy! I won't let her!_

Yet, even though with such positive and determined thoughts, he couldn't shake off the trepidation that had settled in his heart even if he was trying to console himself with every punch he delivered with his two fists that were coated by the light of Regulus.

"It really will kill you Lucy! Stop it! We can heal and go back to the Spirit World, Lucy! We won't die but you will if you continue to be foolish! Lucy!" He watched with panic when Virgo had disappeared after getting hit by one of the mages.

 _Damn it! Damn it! Just why do we have to stumble at the very heart of this trouble?! If could have been Natsu or Erza! They wouldn't have a problem with beating them but it just have to be Lucy! She couldn't fight that long and she couldn't use that much magic because if she does, her health will kill her!_

"But you will still feel pain! Stop trying to be the knight in the shining armor every time I'm in trouble!" Her words stung him because he knew she was right but he has to be the one because it was his role to protect her, with his life. She was the reason why he was alive. If she diesthen what's the meaning of living anymore?

 _Think! Think! Think you overgrown cat! Where are the others? Why aren't they here yet? Damn it! There's too many mages here and they're overwhelming us! Damn it Natsu! You better come here and save your girlfriend because I'm already failing!_

"Then stop trying to be the hero that has to sacrifice themselves for the sake of others! Why do you have to be so kind? Why do you have to possess the biggest and most golden heart out of all the people? WHY DO YOU LET YOURSELF GET HURT AGAIN AND AGAIN JUST FOR THE SAKE OF PEOPLE YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW?" With a great bellow similar to that of a lion's, he used his remaining magic to take out the remaining enemies.

With a huge blast, no enemies were left to stand in front of them since they were overwhelmed at the sudden blast of power but he knew that it belonged to Lucy's untapped power that she couldn't even use due to the dire consequences.

As he turned around to face her, he saw something that made the pain a little bearable as if everything was going tobe fine. For a second he wondered, _did I just heard an angel sing?_

"Why? The...answer is...simple. It's because I...know how...it feels...to suffer." With her classic, timeless smile Lucy collapsed due to sheer exhaustion and pure pain but instead of hitting the hard, unforgiving ground her battered body landed on something warm that made her want to close her eyes. A pair of strong arms wounded around her and she felt protected despite her situation.

"Luce! Get a hold of yourself!" Despite her blurred vision, she still could make out the owner of that ever so familiar worried voice and it pained her heart despite the unadulterated pain that was already torturing the poor organ.

"Nat...su...I-" She had badly wanted to say her next words because they might be her last but even that wasn't allowed by the series of coughs that rattled her worn out body. She let out a strangled gasp as she felt her lungs collapse on her and abandoned their duty of supplying her oxygen.

She felt like a pile of bricks had slammed into her chest everytime she tried to inhale air. With every beat and thump, it would be accompaied by maddening pain again and again. It was like her heart had shrivelled and died.

They were yelling something at her, Natsu was saying something to her but all she could understand was her own voice screaming in pain while her own body jerked and jumped trying to get rid of the pain.

"Loke! What's happening to Lucy?!" A very distraught Natsu asked or rather demanded the pale spirit and he was torn on what to do: Send him back to the Spirit World because he's taking up Lucy's magic or let him stay and tell them what's going on.

"It's her heart okay? She's weak because of her heart! She couldn't use too much magic or else it will kill her! We have been trying to prevent her from straining herself but tonight...tonight she...Natsu please, please, please promise me that you will save her! Promise me!" They were all surprised to see the strong spirit Leo the Lion broke down in front of them except Natsu who nodded his head with a determined look.

"I promise Loke." Seeing that all too familiar fire in Natsu's eyes gave comfort to Leo who looked down at his suffering owner due to her own heart. So ironic.

The most golden hearted Lucy has a weak heart.

"Lucy! Don't die on me okay? Because you should have let me die back then if you're just going to disappear now." Despite the blackness, the pain and the tears, Lucy was still managed to look at him straight at the eye before her eyelids futtered close due to another wave of pain that overwhelmed her senses.

It felt like she was trying to be dragged by the Grim Reaper's scythe towards Death's door since she was holding so tightly to Life's hands.

 _There's no way I'm going to die and let leave you all alone! Today is not the day!_

After Leo went back to the Spirit World, the pain lessened but it didn't disappear but Lucy was able to at least take in some air without wheezing and without tremendous pain to accompany it. Team Natsu didn't wasted any second to go back to Fiore but Natsu didn't used the train, Happy flew them back to the guild with max speed and arrived there shortly.

"Wendy! Help! It's Lucy!" Without so much explanation, the young dragon slayer ran to the stairs where Natsu immediately proceeded after calling her name. As if she had experienced it countless of times, Wendy went to one of the drawers before taking a hold of weird looking medicine inside a container while instructing Natsu to loosen Lucy's clothes to aid her breathing.

Natsu loosened the collar of Lucy's blouse along with the belt where her keys were and gently put them on the bedside table. Immediately the keys glowed as if they were saying something before they died down. Wendy instructed Natsu what to do and she was glad of the extra help. She then gave Lucy the medicine and watched the Celestial Spirit Mage slowly calm down and saw the pain etched on her face to ebb away.

" _Sigh._ Thank goodness you arrived here on time. If you were a second late, Lucy-san might have not survived." Wendy plopped down on the chair on the side of the bed beside Natsu and let out a relieved sigh. Being a young medic isn't easy.

"You have to thank Happy's max speed!" Natsu himself was relieved that Lucy was finally okay and not in pain anymore and he was also happy that he get to grin because for a second, he thought that he was going to end up crying. His charcoal-gray eyes wandered over Lucy's now resting form and used his right hand to brush her bangs away from her peaceful face.

"I'm just glad that she also survived this time." _This time?_

"You mean, this had happened before?" He saw how much pain Lucy had went through earlier but now that Wendy just said that this has happened before, he couldn't imagine how Lucy felt back at those times.

 _It must have been terrible to suffer again and again._

With that thought, a sudden flashback of earlier's events crossed his mind.

 _"Why? The...answer is...simple. It's because I...know how...it feels...to suffer."_

 _You're too nice for your own sake Luce. I don't want people trampling over that! From now on, I'm going to do a better job at protecting you!_

"Alright! I've decided to protect her better this time!" Wendy jumped at the sudden sound of Natsu's voice and wondered what got him fired up but then the blue-haired dragon slayer let out a smile upon realizing the situation.

"I'm sure you will, Natsu-san."

"Say Wendy..."

"Hmmm? What is it Natsu-san?"

"What did you let Lucy drink earlier? It smells weird but I guess it's important since it made that stupid pain to go away." Seeing the curious gaze of the fire dragon slayer, Wendy wondered what's wrong with him since he never gave care to medicines and would always just focus on the person that could heal and the person that needs healing but she'd decided to answer him.

"Oh this? I think you all now know why but it's Lucy-san's medication which was made and given by Porlyusica-san for her heart. Lucy-san had told us before about her condition, well she was hesitating but was encouraged by Master to do so saying that it was for the best. I wonder why she doesn't like talking abou it though." Natsu took a good look at the container before looking back at the blonde that was resting on the bed.

"It's because she hates being a burden. Really, she's too stubborn for her own good. I wish she would sometimes drop the tough act and ask us for help."Hearing his answer, Wendy couldn't help but giggle knowing that he too was the same but made no comment. Even before she could say anything else, she was surprised by how tender Natsu's eyes were as he looked at Lucy while stroking her head with the same amount of tenderness.

He touched her as if she was the most fragile treasure one can ever get hold of.

In a way, she was.

"Say Wendy, do you think you could give me some of that? You know, for emergency purposes? We might have gotten lucky this time but I don't think I'm going to bet on luck next time." Without thinking much, she blurted out what she had been pondering about this whole time.

"Wow Natsu-san, you're so caring of Lucy-san and not to mention protective of her too as if she was your girlfriend." After that left her lips, the two stared at each blankly before Wendy turned beet red as she frantically tried to apologize but what all Natsu gave was a chuckle.

"What do you mean 'as if' Wendy? Luce _is_ my girlfriend! She has been for weeks now and would always be till the end of eternity!" Saying that she was shock was an understatement.

 _Who knew?! Oh my gosh! Mirajane-san would go over the counter once she hears this!_

Wendy was, however, unable to ask questions regarding the sudden announcement of Lucy's and Natsu's relationship when they heard noises coming from the occupant on the bed.

"Luce?"

"Mm. Na-Natsu? Is that you?" With a triumphant grin as if he had finally beat Gray, Natsu excitedly went to Lucy's side.

"Yup! It's me! How are you feeling Luce?" With Natsu's help, Lucy was able to sit up on the bed and instead of letting go and going back to his seat, Natsu had proceeded to hold her hands while using his free hand to stroke her head with the same tenderness.

"I'm fine now Natsu." Lucy could see the concern in her boyfriend's eyes which made her heart ache, not literally of course, so she flashed him her own trademark smile.

"Really? No more pain? You're heart feels okay now?" After hearing the reason on why she was suffering and weak at the first place, a frown had settled on her features which Natsu was quick on catching on. Well, they do have this weird connection that made them understand each other better than anyone else.

"Luce, you don't have to hide it you know? It's not a burden and most definitely it's not something to be ashamed of. Actually, I think you should be proud of yourself because even though you have problems with your heart, you don't have a problem being such an angel, you forgive people easily even if they had hurt you and you're willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others while other people can't even do that and _they_ have a working heart." One of the reasons on why Lucy fell in love with Natsu was the way he makes her feel a lot better with so much ease.

He would always know what to say and he was always sincere in everything he did and said.

"Thanks Natsu."

"Huh? What are you thanking me for, Luce? You're such a weirdo you know? I should be the one thanking you because I have the privilege of calling the most beautiful, the kindest and the most precious woman in this world as my girlfriend." There he goes again with his words that caused Lucy to blush as red as Erza's hair.

"Sweet talker and where did you learn such big words, hm, my dragon?"

"From you of course." Natsu then started leaning in towards her and she did the same to him.

"Luce..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu." Then fireworks exploded in the background and angels started playing the harp while spirits danced around as the two kiss even if this is one of the many they shared.

The moment was sadly interrupted by a cough that caused for Lucy to push on Natsu's shoulders and looked at the intruder with a bright blush on her face.

"Wh-Wha-I-I-" Lucy stammered either for an excuse, an explanation or an answer while Natsu only frowned and said that they ruined their moment. It was none other than the rest of the guild with a blushing Wendy and a squealing Mirajane at the very lead.

"Well, well. Here we were worried for you but it seems like we dn't need to be since you seem to be more than okay seeing how you two were kissing so lovingly." Expect Mirajane to make such a comment. On that night, Lucy was bombardment with questions while Natsu was rained down by congratulations.

 _Ack! I think I'm going to get a heart attack again! Then again, maybe it won't be that bad since I have Natsu and the others with me. You don't die for your friends, you live for them, right?_


End file.
